celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Jirall
Jirall Rambaldt was at first introduced as the man who would marry Callista Arganan in the early chapters of The Last Story. He later develops a rivalry with Zael, the main protagonist, and then becomes a minor antagonist in later chapters. At first, Jirall came of as an arrogant man who used his noble birth and relation with the emperor to push around people. He particularly loathes mercenaries as he sees them as nothing more than killers and thieves who work for money. He treats commoners better than mercenaries, but he still looked down on them. Jirall also appears to be a bit of a pervert when it was revealed the room he used in Lazulis Castle, which was next to Callista's room, a hole in the wall looking into her room, and he also kept the dress Callista wore on the day they announced the betrothal. The member currently playing him picked him up on October 21 2012, and has been playing him since. This member was the first to play the character. Background Jirall Rambaldt is a member of the House of Rambaldt, a noble house with blood ties to the imperial family ruling the continent, and was set to become the next duke to rule their lands. House Rambaldt was a house on decline due to financial problems, which is why Jirall's father had agreed to marry his son to the the daughter of Count Arganan, the head of a family whose influence and power was increasing when he turned Lazulis City into a bustling metropolis. Jirall Rambaldt was at first introduced as the man who would marry Callista Arganan in the early chapters of The Last Story. He later develops a rivalry with Zael, the main protagonist, after Jirall discovered he and his betrothed were on friendly terms and he suspected they were seeing each other behind his back. His disdain for Zael pushed him to try to discredit the mercenary whenever he had the chance, even if he had to lie in front of a court after Zael was falsely accused of abducting Callista. His hatred for Zael grew when the mercenary was posed to be knighted and when when the love between Zael and Callista became more apparent. Right before Zael was to be knighted Jirall attempted to kill him, but failed. His obsession with Zael reached a high after Jirall was accused of killing a General Asthar and collaborating with the Gurak after Zael and his friend found incriminating documents. These allegations were false, but no one listened to him and he was thrown in jail. He went mad after being given a cursed sword by Zangurak after the city was attacked and Jirall was freed. Afterwards Zael found Jirall on a Gurak ship after the mercenary was thrown in the ocean after an attack on a Gurak stronghold. Zael was surprised to see Jirall together with the Gurak since knew he wasn't a traitor, but Jirall explained that since everyone already believed him to be a traitor he might as well become one. Both men fought each other after Jirall revealed he also captured Callista and intends to give her to Zangurak. After a gruesome fight Jirall was defeated and presumably killed. However he instead found his way to the Multiverse after he was stabbed by his own sword. Involvement Much of Jirall's time is spent on the Moon where he can live a semblance of a comfortable life. Occasionally he partakes in coliseum fights to satiate his blood lust, and has been sighted participating in brawls on the streets of the Tower of Twilight. He was shown to be interested in a girl called Pyrrha after both of them fought in the arena, and he has been trying to get in contact with her. He finally succeeded after a man in the Mall told him where she lived. Powers and Capabilities Jirall has become a fearsome swordsman ever since he go his hands on Emperor, the sword he was given by Zangurak. The sword was imbued with the power of the Outsider which belonged to the Gurak and instills hatred and madness in whoever wielded it. The power made Jirall much faster than any ordinary human, and his strength was also greatly increased. Followers Abigail A girl who once was an apostle of the ruler of the Sun-Gilt palace of Rahab. As an apostle she was forbidden to have any feelings towards her king, but she still fell in love with him due to their continued interaction. She was betrayed by the other apostles when they revealed her feelings towards the king, and she was immediately condemned to death. Her cruel punishment included mutilation of her limbs and being blinded by pouring lead in her eyes. Before she could die, she contacted the demons from the Dark Lands, who granted her the power of magic. This was the first instance of magic in that world, making Abigail the first one to use that power. She annihilated the realm, and was only stopped when the remaining apostles made contracts with other demons so they could seal her away in the palace as she had become far too powerful to be killed by ordinary means. Her influence could still be felt in the world as the remaining survivors were tainted by her power, creating the Qish race. The birth of magic also created various Gifts, objects which hold incredible magical power. Through rumours about the Original Gift called the Crimson Shroud, Abigail attempted to lure unwitting people to the palace so they could free her from her eternal prison. Quotes *"I’m going to stab you, about a thousand times. I’m going to rip your entrails out. Then I’m going to cut you up. Rend you limb from limb. Until no one can recognise you! Until you’re just a bloody stain on my boot!" - Jirall, before fighting Zael on board of a Gurak ship. Trivia * See also * External links * Jirall's Room (Storage thread) Category:Player Characters